


The Song of a Promise

by SunnyInTheSun



Series: Warlock!Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cirilla having a new beautiful family, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Probably there will be a bit of angst but JUST A BIT, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, They deserves happiness, Witchers being family and Kaer Morhen being home, Yennefer is a good friend of both (in the next chapters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun
Summary: “You never cease to surprise me, bard.”“I know, I'm fantastic, right? Be grateful I'm stuck with you.”“I am.”“What?”“Nothing.”[Geralt and Jaskier are traveling to Kaer Morhen after saving Ciri from Cintra's fall. Leaving the other one, even with dangerous situations, is not an option.It never was and it never will.]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Warlock!Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827472
Comments: 30
Kudos: 137





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious to try a new method of writing. I love writing dialogues so I thought "I will try to write a story just with them" and that's how it was born.  
> Not quite sure how it will go and if it will go somewhere but I will try my very best, as always.
> 
> As always I remind you, eng isn't my first language, so please be kind with me and my mistakes 🌸  
> See you at the end for some more words!

_Chapter 1_

* * *

“So, we are going to Cintra.”

“No.”

“No...?”

“ _I_ am going to Cintra. _You_ are going home.”

“That's not what we agreed to do!”

“I didn't agree to go with you anywhere, Jaskier. Go home. I will not say it a second time.”

“And I'm not saying it a second time either: we are going to Cintra. _Me_ and _you_.”

“They will kill you one second after getting a foot in the ground of Queen Calanthe.”

“I've more probabilities to survive than you. I visited Cintra a few times in these twenty years and I know well what to do and where to go when you have to be... Invisible.”

“...”

“And yeah, before you ask me, I know your Child Surprise. To be honest, I named her.

“What?!”

“Y e s. Ellen was an idea of mine and yeah, you're welcome. Cirilla's mother and I were quite friends She loved my songs and my voice, and she asked me to name her daughter. So _yeah_ , I'm her godfather and _yeah_ , I'm going with you. I have a debt with her mother and I'll save her with you at my side or I'll die trying. Understood?”

“Understood, bard. But it'll be better not to die or I'll kill you after. _Understood_?”

“Understood, Witcher.”

**~**

“So... Here we are.”

“Regretting it, Bard?”

“ _Tch_. There are just a thousand of Nilfaardian soldiers outside of Cintra's walls. Why should I regret it? I will just go to die even before moving feet to the palace.”

“I told you to go back, but you don't listen. _Never_.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for your kind words, I'm happy too to be here with you, Geralt. Now, can you stop saying the obvious and just tell me what to do?”

“We will distract them.”

“Excellent idea.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait. Did you just— you said _we_? What _we_ mean, Geralt?”

“We mean _me_ and _you_. Or to be more precise _you_. Distract at least a few of them and then I'll kill them one by one.”

“You know what? I take it back. That's _not_ an excellent idea, Geralt!”

“That's our only chance.”

“No, our only chance – if you don't prefer to be killed – is taking another road.”

“What are you talking about, bard?”

“Believe me this time, Witcher. Sometimes the best way to win a war is to run away from it. We will be inside of Cintra's walls without them being able to see us. Follow me.”

“If you get us killed, I'll kill you after.”

“Yeah, yeah, you said it twice, already.”

**~**

“We don't have much time, soldiers will pass by in two or three minutes.”

“How the hell did you know this hidden passage?”

“Went to bed with a man some years ago when I was performing here in Cintra. Turned out he was the husband of a very noblewoman who was, unluckily for me, one of Calanthe's friends. I didn't have much time to explain myself at that time.”

“You never cease to surprise me, bard.”

“I know, I'm fantastic, right? Be grateful I'm stuck with you.”

“I am.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

**~**

“Okay, we are inside. It is a good news, right?”

“For now.”

“Oh, come on. Can you just be a little positive for like three seconds before becoming the grumpy, scary white wolf again? I know you can do better than this.”

“Mh.”

“Now, I'll ask again. What do we do?”

“You know this castle better than me. Find Cirilla, take her out of there and _run_.”

“Okay. What about you?”

“I've to find Calanthe.”

“Oh, no no no, that's no good and you know that. You know it's a suicide, Geralt. Nilfaagardian's soldiers are after the queen, they will go to her soon after breaking down the walls and you will be there.”

“I know.”

“Geralt...”

“I have to try. If she dies, Cintra is doomed.”

“I know, but—”

“Jaskier. We will not discuss this. Take Cirilla out of there and be safe until I'll come back to you.”

“Geralt...”

“ _Jask_.”

“Okay. Okay, okay. But I'll never forgive you if you don't come back. Did you hear me, Witcher? I want you to come back in one piece or I'll— I'll chase after you even to the death's door, singing your song and no one will stop me this time for all our eternity!”

“I know you'd do it. I will come back, Jask. I promise.”

**~**

“Jaskier... We have to go.”

“Five minutes, Princess. _Please_. He will come back anytime, I'm sure.”

“We can't stay another minute, Jaskier. They will find us.”

“He promised. _He promised_ , Cirilla. We have to wait— I'll protect you, but we have to wait for him.”

“Jaskier.”

“He's too important.”

“Jaskier...”

“You know, I— I'm his friend and he's _my_ —”

“ _Jaskier_! Is that him?”

“Oh, Melitele's tits. It's him. It's Geralt and— and he's in one piece!”

“What?”

“Nothing. Oh, my— Melitele's grace, he's alive. He seems injured. Cirilla, wait here.”

“What?! I will not wait here!”

“You have to. We will be right back, and then we will go away from this hell. I promise.”

**~**

“He's all right.”

“Seems like it. He has a cut on his leg and an awful wound on his left side. But he's all right. I saw him in worse shape.”

“Who's he?”

“Geralt of Rivia, The White Wolf. You might not know him.”

“I know his name. My mother talked about him with my father once. But why are you two here? Who is he for me?”

“Your father.”

“ _What_?!”

“Well, not biologically, but he will become your guardian if you will let him.”

“Does he want to?”

“Yes. Do you know what 'Child Surprise' means?”

“More or less.”

“Okay. You are his Child Surprise. He called the Law of Surprise at your parents' wedding. You two are linked by fate.”

“I didn't know.”

“Calanthe was a wonderful grandmother and a good queen even more, but she hated Geralt. She forced him to stay away from Cintra and she made me come back just once a year to see how you were doing. Your mother instead was a lovely woman, she enjoyed my singing and loved me enough to gift me with the great honor of choosing one of your names. _Ellen_ was from me, my mother's name. I'm your godfather, Cirilla.”

“Oh.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“You saved my life, Jaskier. How can I be disappointed of you?”

“I disappoint many people when they know me. And you can call me Julian. My real name.”

“Julian. Nice to meet you, _Julian_.”

“Same to you, _Ellen_.”

**~**

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm feeling like I got kicked by ten Roach.”

“Good to know, I thought about at least an hundred or two.”

“Mh.”

“Your wound has already sealed, but I packed it up with some things from your bag. Take the medicine – the red one, right? – and then eat something and go to sleep. We can stay here for another day.”

“ _My_... The Princess?”

“She's all right. Tired, nervous, scared and lonely, but all right. We waited for you as much as we could and we were terrified of you being dead. I was terrified. I thought we were waiting for nothing and that this time was the end of our journey, Geralt. Don't scare me like that next time, you big oaf.”

“But you waited.”

“What?”

“You thought I was dead, but you waited.”

“ _Of course_ I waited! Because you promised and I know well better than anyone that you are a man of honor!”

“You have too much faith in a Witcher, Jaskier.”

“No, I've much faith in you, _my_ Witcher.”

“Mh.”

“Now it's time to sleep, since you are talking so much I'm pretty sure is a symptom you are not feeling well enough to stay awake so long. Time to say goodnight like a good boy as you are."

“Mh. 'Night, Jask.”

“Goodnight, Geralt. Don't worry about anything, my wolf. I'm here.”

**~**

“Geralt...”

“Mh.”

“Geralt, wake up. Ciri, come here. Something is happening. We have to go.”

“What do you mean-”

“They found us, be quiet. I distracted them, but that trick will be useful just for a few minutes. Get on Roach, I will make some noises while you and Ciri go.”

“Jaskier, you can't, you'll be killed!”

“I won't. I'm a Witcher's bard, remember? I'll see you in the middle of the forest. Believe me, Geralt, just this time, ok?”

“I believe you. Just come back alive.”

“I will, my friend. It's a promise.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update, a lot of time after the first time.  
> To be honest, I have this chapter ready for about two or three weeks but I had no time to post it.  
> Anyway, I'm trying to write more and I think I'll update soon.  
> Hope you will like it 🌸

_Chapter 2_

* * *

“Where’s Jaskier? Cirilla...”

“I don’t know. I... I can’t see him from here. Do you want to-“

"No."

"I can be invisible if I want to, we have to be sure he's okay!"

“ _ No _ . No, Cirilla. He said he will come, eventually.”

“But-“

“No, Cirilla. I... I  _ trust _ him. He will come. I’m sure he will.”

“You trust him a lot, right?”

“Yes.”

“He’s your bard.”

“Mh.” 

“Do you think he will come back safely?”

“He promised. Promises are the most important things for Jaskier.”

“More if he made them to you. Right?”

“Mh.”

“He will come back. Right?”

“He will.”

  
**~**  
  
  


“Cirilla? Cirilla, little girl! I'm so happy you are still safe here!”

“Jaskier! I was so worried, where were you?”

“I had to take away their attention from you and Geralt. How is him?”

“I can hear you. Where the hell where you?”

“There’s no time now, I’ll try to explain when we are safe. Can you take Roach closer, Cirilla? I have to make Geralt jump on her.”

“I  _ can _ walk.”

“You  _ can’t _ , you are injured and I don’t want to argue now so just follow my orders for once, witcher.”

“...”

“Good girl, can you carry both Cirilla and Geralt with you? I’m sure you can, you are such a good horse, you are the only one I can trust for this mission.”

“What — what the  _ hell _ do you mean just me and Ciri? If you think I’ll let you stay here or follow us walking then-“

“I’m not in the mood to think about anything now, they will find us and you know it, Geralt. Believe me this time, I’ll explain later but-“

“Explain  _ what _ ? I will not leave you here, do you hear me? You are coming with us or nobody will leave at all.”

“You have Ciri, take care of her first. Geralt-“

“We are not leaving.”

“Oh not you too, Ciri,  _ please _ . We don’t have the time to argue.”

“There’s  _ nothing _ to argue. You will come with us, end of the story.”

“... Fine. But you will not like this.”

“Like...  _ what _ ?”

**~**

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding in the woods. We don’t have time to escape with Roach because you had the great idea of  _ not _ following my idea.” 

“You idea was  _ stupid _ .”

“Yeah and yours was...  _ empty _ , like your  _ witcher-y _ brain.” 

“It doesn’t make sense, Jaskier.”

“Shut up.”

“What are you doing?”

“I presume. I’m raising a barrier. An invisible one, they will not see us.”

“...”

“You are a warlock.”

“Oh, that’s a too-much-word if you ask my opinion, my dear Ciri-Ciri. I don’t have any ability like Yennefer, she’s a  _ powerful _ one by the way. I’m what you can call a half-one.”

“A  _ what _ ?”

“A half-one. My mother - my real mother - was a sorceress. I’m sure Yennefer knew her. She was killed when I was a baby, I didn’t really met her. When I turned eighteen my powers grew and my foster parents had to tell me the truth. Soon after, I left home. I don’t have much control of them and only few powers but I can at least do some self-defense shit.”

“You said nothing about it.”

“I’m not a sorcerer and not a warlock.  _ What _ did I have to say? I’m just a  _ bard _ . You know me as Jaskier and I wanted to keep on living like this.” “But you are  _ not _ -“

“I  _ am _ . And it’s better if you forget what you just learnt, exactly how I did all these years.” 

“Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. It’s what they all do, and it’s what you will do because I’m saying so.”

**~**

“Yennefer will be here soon.”

“How do you know?”

“She sends a message to me. I can hear her powers. They are strong as ever. She’s fine, Geralt. I will try to keep this barrier up and I will go to search for a cavern to hide. We need to rest and you need to heal, but we can’t trust anyone here. Will you be okay without an healer?”

“You can do it.”

“I can bandage them.”

“With your  _ powers _ .”

“I’m glad you trust me enough for this but you know I  _ can’t _ , my powers aren’t big enough. I can do simple things and healing your witcher’s body  _ isn’t _ one of them.”

“You can. You just don’t want to.”

“What do you mean?”

“They raised you as Julian Alfred Pankratz and you chose to be Jaskier but you aren’t just what you show to anyone. You are  _ scared _ to be who you really are, and that’s why you didn’t tell me about your powers until it was necessary to use them.”

“Wow. I think that’s the longest sentence you said to me in twenty-three fucking years of our friendship.”

“ _ Jaskier _ .”

“Yeah,  _ well _ , fine. I can try. But don’t complain to me if your wounds become worse or you will have a triple ear somewhere. I can't use them as I please so they will just...  _ overflow  _ when will be safe in the cavern. Fine with that?”

“Fine.”

“Good. Now shut up and let me go to find the damn cavern.”

“Be careful.”

“You too. Geralt?” 

“Mh?”

“Why you believe in my powers so much? You know nothing about them. They could be easily evil or something like that.”

“I don’t believe in your powers. I believe in you. Because I know you are a good person and so they are your powers, Jask.”

“Geralt...”

“Be safe. And come back. Understood?”

“Understood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading all my stories, your kudos/bookmarks and if you want leave a little comment below so I will know what you think about this story, I'll be incredible happy ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there 🌸  
> Finally I'm here updating this story as well. I think we will have a few chapters more, like two or three (I'll be more specific in the next update) and then it will end.  
> I had a bit of troubles writing it (just because my inspiration was on vacation sigh) but I was glad I'm updating it and I have an idea how to end it.  
> I'm really sorry for the late update but here I am, hope you will like it and see you on the other note below ❤️

_Chapter Three_

* * *

“I think we are safe for now. We have to be patience until Yennefer find us.”

“If.”

“There’s no _if_ , my pessimistic Witcher. She knows we are in troubles, we just have to be safe here until her arrive.”

“Mh.”

“Jaskier, you okay? You... are you injured?”

“ _What_?”

“Oh, no. You don’t have to worry about me, Princess. It’s just a scratch.”

“It’s not a scratch. You’re bleeding, bard.”

“It will heal alone in no time, I promise.”

“Because of your powers?”

“ _Aye_. They act regardless of my will, taking care of my injuries and my age.”

“That’s why you are not aging?”

“Yes. I started noticing in when I was seventeen, and that’s why I left my home. My parents were... really good parents, but I needed to know the true and I know they weren’t willing on giving me my real story.”

“Did you?”

“Did I what? Three words or less, my dear Witcher.”

“Did you find your true story?”

“I found out about my mother, but I’m not sure what happened to her or who killed her. I don’t know who my father is.”

“Will you search for him?”

“Maybe? What would you do, Princess, if you were me?”

“I searched for my father-surprise for days. I think I would search for him as well.”

“You are so brave, Princess. I wish I was as brave as you.”

*****

“Why didn’t you said anything?”

“About what? My father? My mother? About my relationship with Yennefer? Well, we don’t have a relationship, but still, you know what I mean.”

“About your powers.”

“Oh, that. Well, was it important?”

“ _Fuck_ if it was. We are friends.”

“Aye, aye, Witcher. I said nothing just because they are not a prominent part of my being, I don’t control them if not some tricks and they don’t define who I am. My music defines who I am, my feelings define who I am. Not some powers I didn’t ask to have.”

“Did you think I would see you any different?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Do you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“You are the most loyal person I have ever met. It would no change even if you were some kind of sea monster.”

“Are you calling me _siren_ , Witcher?”

“With your voice, you could be.”

“Was it a compliment? Oh my Gods, you think I sing like a siren! _Geralt_!”

“Go to sleep, Bard.”

“Aye, but I will not forget it, I was waiting for twenty years for some kind of compliments from you! This is the happiest day of my life!”

“Even with the Nilfgaardian soldiers searching for us?”

“With you at my side, even with an entire _continent_ searching for us, Witcher of my heart!”

*****

“Jaskier. Jaskier, wake up! _Jaskier_!”

“Fuck, what is it?! They found us? Who I have to kill?!”

“Calm down, _birdy_. It’s me.”

“Fuck, Yennefer. You scared me to death!”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t seem sorry enough!”

“Do you want me to show you how much sorry I am?”

“... No.”

“I can hear sounds a few feet outside of the forest. We don’t have much time.”

“Calm down you too, Witcher. I’m not here to stay still until someone kills you all. First, I’ll open a portal and we will be soon outside of Ard Carraigh. We can rest for a few hours and then we can go to Kaer Morhen. My portals don’t work there, unfortunately.”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Jaskier_.”

“Sorry. I think Ard Carraigh will be difficult to reach.”

“Why?” 

“Fuck, how do you know?”

“Well...”

“Spit it, bard.”

“I kind of tortured one of them before knocking him out and he said we would die even before reaching Kaer Morhen. The only way they know to go there is Arg Carraigh, so I think they are well prepared for us.”

“You are surprising me, bard.”

“I didn’t want to surprise you, _Witch_ , I just wanted to be alive until you found us.”

“Well, thanks to you, we have to find an alternative road to Kaer Morhen. Things aren’t getting better.”

“Geralt?”

“Yes, Ciri.”

“I think Yennefer’s powers aren’t strong enough now to camouflage us, but maybe Jaskier can.”

“What?!”

“Yes, what?!”

“I saw what you did with those men in the forest. Maybe you can do it a little more?”

*****

“This is a terrible idea. Really, _really_ terrible.”

“Stop whining, Jaskier.”

“It will go bad, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m sure it will if you don’t stop complain.”

“I’m not sure I can use my powers like Yennefer, they are strong but unstable, I already said it!”

“You just need to focus, bard.”

“Jaskier.”

“Geralt. What if I’ll not be able to control them? I don’t want to put all of you in danger.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you are strong, Jaskier. And brave. I’m sure your powers will be like you.”

“Fuck. I will try. We have to talk about your faith in me when all this will end.”

“We will. Just focus on yourself, Jaskier.”

“And on _you_.”

“And on _me_.”

“Brace yourself, my little gang. Ard Garraigh, we are coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! See you next update and leave a comment if you want and feel like it, it will make it incredible happy ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, your kudos/bookmarks and if you want leave a little comment below so I will know what you think about this story, I'll be incredible happy ❤️


End file.
